Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex multiplier, and more particularly relates to the complex multiplier operating complex multiplication using a multiplier by generating time division signals with a data clock and a clock having a speed twice as fast as the data clock and operating the multiplier in a time division mode by the time division signals.